Freight containers are used for transferring goods from one location to another location. Freight containers may be transferred via a number of different modes such as, overseas transfer, rail transfer, air transfer, and trailer (e.g., tractor trailer) transfer.
To help improve efficiencies freight containers have been standardized. One such standardization is overseen by the International Organization for Standardization, which may be referred to as “ISO.” The ISO publishes and maintains standards for freight containers. These ISO standards for freight containers help provide that each freight container has similar physical properties. Examples of these physical properties include, but are not limited to, width, height, depth, base, maximum load, and shape of the freight containers.
In addition to ISO standards, there are also other technical requirements placed on freight containers through the “International Convention for Safe Containers” or “CSC.” The CSC provides requirements which individual components must meet and provides tests for lifting from top corner castings, lifting from bottom corner castings, lifting using other additional devices on the container such as forklift pockets, grappler arm positions and other methods. The test procedures also extend to stacking and to concentrated loads on roof and floor.
Transverse racking is another aspect which is subject to testing. In a transverse racking test an externally applied force is applied at the top corner fitting to strain or stretch the end structures of the freight container laterally and longitudinally. This is done to simulate the strains applied to the freight container from loaded containers positioned above the freight container. Passing the transverse racking test helps to better ensure the design of the freight container will be able to withstand the transverse forces encountered during transport. However, even with required CSC standards, freight containers still fail under transverse racking forces. As such, improvements to the design and strength of freight containers are always needed in the art.